


Finding Life

by Allora_Faith



Series: Finding life away from manipulations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Harry is Lord Potter, Multi, New School, Ron Weasley Bashing, bad!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora_Faith/pseuds/Allora_Faith
Summary: Harry is tipped off by the Weasley twins that Ron and Dumbledore are not to be trusted. He works to get out from under Dumbledore's thumb.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Is now being beta'd. Please reread this chapter. If you like it please Kudo or leave a comment. It would make my day.

* * *

It was nearing the end of Harry's third year, only two more weeks until summer vacation. Things were finally calming down from the excitement of Sirius Black being at Hogwarts and finding out that he was innocent, if not a bit insane after his stint in Azkaban. Hermione and Harry were headed towards the infirmary to see Ron. They were almost to the infirmary door when they were both grabbed from behind and whisked away into a nearby classroom. When they were released, they turned around with their wands drawn. They prepared for a fight, thinking it was Slytherin, when they saw that it was the Weasley twins. Harry rolled his eyes, "Why did you guys kidnap us? We were going to go see Ron since he was injured by our yearly misadventure."

Fred and George looked uncommonly serious. "We know, that's why we stopped you. We couldn’t let what we heard go unreported to you, Harry. We overheard Ron talking to Dumbledore an hour ago. They were talking about bigger payments to Ron for his injuries. Ron also said that he couldn't wait for you to die Harry. We don't know why Ron was talking to Dumbledore or what their actual plan is. We know Hogwarts has been pretty dangerous for you in particular Harry, but we don’t know why Ron is talking about you dying. We just thought you needed to know, whatever you decide to do about those two we will stand behind you. We are so sorry that Ron is going behind your back and treating you like this."

Hermione's magic started swirling around her angrily, "If this is a _ prank _ from you two, it isn’t _ funny _." She hissed. Her hair was puffing up and there were bits of electricity flying through her hair because of her magic.

Fred and George, rightfully, looked offended, "We wouldn't _ joke _ about something like this! Especially when it involves Harry! He saved Ginny last year, never mind the fact that we consider him one of our brothers in all but blood." they exchanged a look and came to a decision.

Together they raised their wands and spoke, "I, Fredrick Fabian Weasley,"

"I, George Gideon Weasley,"

"do hereby swear on my magic and life that what we have told Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger about Ronald Bilius Weasley is the truth." a bright gold light swirled, almost lovingly, around the two of them. After the light faded away, they pointed at two different desks and with far too much grandeur and said, "Wingardium leviosa!" the desks levitated and were put back down after a few seconds.

Hermione just stared at them for a moment, then her eyes started watering. The twins turned pale. They had been hoping Hermione wouldn’t cry until after they were gone. Harry, who had been silently watching the interaction between the twins and Hermione, sighed. He went and hugged her. Once he wrapped his arms around her, she started sobbing and clung to him. "Mione it's going to be ok, we still have each other, and obviously we can trust the twins. We need to figure out what to do. We can't fall apart yet sis. You are the smart one, and I need your brain." Harry said, trying to comfort Hermione.

She started giggling through her sobs. She slowly started calming down and released him. Harry pulled back from the hug and said, "Right, let's all sit down, George, can you put a silencing spell on the door so no one can eavesdrop?" George nodded and did so immediately. They arranged the chairs to be in a small circle. "We only have two more weeks before the end of school. What is going on with Ron can wait."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest. Harry shook his head and made a wait-hand motion. "I want to deal with getting out from under Dumbledore's thumb and finding out what his plan is. If we confront Ron now, it will tip him off and make it even harder than it already is." Hermione frowned but nodded in agreement. "I don't wa--” Harry sighed, “No, I _ can’t _ go back to the Dursleys. I don't think I'll make it back out alive after I made Vernon's sister into a human balloon. Any ideas on how I can get out of King's Cross without anyone noticing that I left? Also, do any of you know of a place I can get a room, other than the Leaky Cauldron since that's where Dumbledore will most likely look first?"

Everyone was silent while in thought when Hermione started talking. "The invisibility cloak could work. When we are almost to King's Cross, I'll make Ron go with me to check on Neville, maybe by making sure he still has Trevor, to distract him. Fred or George can then put a shrinking charm on your trunk and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig can fly to my house, and after a few days, I'll send her to you. After you get out into the muggle world, you can go into an alley and get the bus you told us about at the beginning of the year and go to Gringotts. You should ask if you can talk to someone about your account, so you know how much money you have. So that you know what you have to live on until you can graduate and get a job."

Harry looked a little overwhelmed by everything she said but, he nodded and looked determined to do this before he could ask any questions however Fred spoke, "Before we get into any more details we should make a magic vow not to tell anyone not in the know about the plan. The only one who should be able to bring in anyone onto the plan should be Harry since it's his secrets."

Harry protested "Wha- NO! I trust you guys! You don't have to do anything like _ magic vows _!"

Hermione sighed, "Fred's right, it's just so everyone knows that if something goes wrong, it's not because we said anything. It's for our own peace of mind, Harry." Harry didn't look happy but knew from her tone that he couldn’t do anything to prevent them from doing it.

Hermione started "I, Hermione Jean Granger, do hereby swear on my magic and life that I will not, willingly, tell anyone, not in the know about Harry Potter's secrets or plans discussed today." before the glow from Hermione's vow was completely gone, Fred and George did theirs.

"I, Fredrick Fabian Weasley,"

"I, George Gideon Weasley,"

"do hereby swear on my magic and life that I will not, willingly, tell anyone, not in the know, about Harry Potter's secrets or plans discussed today."

Harry sighed and decided to get the talk, back onto the planning of his escape. "Would it be better to use a color-changing spell on my hair and maybe take a potion to make my hair longer to slip by the Dursley's over the invisibility cloak?"

George grinned and asked a little teasingly, "What color were you thinking? Red would be too noticeable and predictable since your mom had red hair. What about strawberry-blonde?"

Harry gave George a small glare but wasn’t angry just annoyed at being teased. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, it may be blonde, but it still has a bit of red as a nod to my mother."

Hermione looked disgruntled, "Why didn't I think about changing hair color _ before _ the invisibility cloak? I _ am _ the smart one." She asked exasperatedly. Harry and the twins both snorted from her reaction, making her pout at them playfully. The group continued to talk about the plan for another hour. Once they got as much planning as they could in that hour, Harry got up and said a little annoyed, “As much as I would like to continue talking about this, Appearances need to be kept up. Hermione and I need to visit with Ronald. George, Fred can you go tell Neville that I would like to talk to him in about two hours, before Dinner so I can ask if he will help with the plan?” The twins nodded and left immediately to do so.

Hermione sighed and asked Harry, “How am I supposed to look at Ron and pretend that all is well?”

Harry shook his head sadly. “I don’t know ‘Mione. I am going to be relying a lot on Quidditch talk to get through the next two weeks if I’m being honest.” Hermione smiled sadly at Harry. They quickly headed back towards the Infirmary and spent the next hour and a half talking to Ron, with some difficulty for Hermione. Once Madam Pomfrey finally kicked them out, Harry took out the Marauders Map after making sure the hallway was empty except for Hermione and himself. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Harry said quickly.

He looked for Neville’s name and finally found it in a classroom near the Gryffindor common room with the twins. Harry and Hermione made their way up to where the classroom was. It took them fifteen minutes to get there. Harry opened the door and deadpanned, “I thought I said two hours, not an hour and forty-five minutes, Twin Terrors?” Hermione and Neville just busted up laughing at his delivery while the twins gaped at him.

The twins exchanged a mischievous look after they got over the shock.

“Forge—"

“Gred —"

“Can you believe it?”

“No, I thought it was impossible!”

“When did Wittle Harry-kins,”

“develop a sense of humor?”

Harry snorted, “I didn’t this is just a figment of your imagination.” Hermione and Neville just snorted in disbelief. Harry looked over at the two and pouted at them.

Hermione grinned and told the twins, “He has always had a sense of humor, he just usually hides it until someone gives him a good opening.”

Neville rolled his eyes amused at the antics, “I was asked to meet with you guys in private. What’s going on?”

Harry sighed and replied, “You aren’t going to like this Nev. Ron is being paid to be my friend, and he was overheard saying that he couldn’t wait for me to die. Hermione, Fred, George and I came up with a plan to get me out from under Dumbledore’s thumb. We were wondering if you would be willing to help us with distracting Ron on the train.”

Neville looked at first surprised then he started looking pissed; before he could get up and go hex Ron, everything Harry said made it all the way through. He took a deep breath and said, “What do you need me to do?”

They filled him in on the escape plan for Harry, and before Harry could stop them, they mentioned the vow which he also took in response to finding out about them. The next two weeks went by quickly while they tried to hash out the plan some more. Finally, the train ride home was upon them. About fifteen minutes before the train was supposed to be at the station, Hermione got Ron to go with her to check on Neville. A minute after they left Fred came in and hit harry with the color-changing spell to turn his hair strawberry blonde. After getting everything shrunk and into his pocket, Harry said, “Thanks, Fred, I owe you and George big time for this.”

Fred shook his head, “You're our brother. We protect our own. Ronald is no longer our brother as far as George and I are concerned.” Before Harry could respond to that the train started slowing down.

Harry and Fred both quickly left the compartment so they could be off the train before Hermione and Ron got back to get their trunks. The train came to a complete stop, and Harry quickly headed to the exit of platform 9 and ¾. He saw his aunt and uncle looking annoyed up ahead. He slipped into a crowd of people that were going past them and managed to get out of King's Cross without anyone noticing him.

He went into an alleyway and called the Knight bus. It appeared with a bang in front of him. _ "Welcome to the Knight bus, Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor today. _ Where would you like to go? _ " _Harry smiled slightly. "Leaky Cauldron please Stan." Stan nodded and said, "That will be 8 Sickles." Harry quickly paid and sat down in one of the chairs in the back of the bus. It only took a few minutes to get to the Leaky Cauldron. "The Leaky Cauldron, Watch your step getting off and we hope to see you again soon," announced Stan.

Harry left the bus and went into the Leaky Cauldron. He had never seen it this empty before, and the only person inside was Tom. Harry nodded at Tom and went through to the entrance to Diagon Alley. The alley had people in it but not nearly as much as when it was school shopping season. He made his way to Gringotts while keeping an eye out for anyone that might recognize him and report to Dumbledore.

Harry got to the steps up into Gringotts, and he greeted the two guards, "Hello." they both glanced at him, surprised. Harry went in and got into the small line that was already there. The line went pretty quickly, and soon, it was his turn. "Hello, I would like to speak to someone about my account? I don't have my key." The goblin gave Harry a sneer but called out "Karraff, take this wizard to an available account manager." A goblin came to show Harry the way.

They went down a hallway and stopped at the third door to the right. It had a plaque that said Bannok, account manager. Karraff knocked on the door, "Mr. Potter is here to talk about his accounts." He told Bannok after getting the ok to come in. Harry sputtered, "How did yo–!" he started, but Karraff interrupted, "We know who our clients are Mr. Potter, no matter the disguise. _ Wizards _." He grumbled the last word as he left.

Harry was standing near the door, looking slightly confused. Bannok observed him for a few silent moments, then he sighed, "Mr. Potter, sit down. We have much to discuss." Harry quickly did as he was told. "Mr. Potter, Gringotts has sent you numerous letters requesting your presence since you first came in at eleven. Why has it taken you this long to come?"

Harry looked even more confused, "Mr. Bannok I've never received a letter from Gringotts before. The only kind of mail I've ever received is from my friends." Harry informed the goblin. "Why was Gringotts sending me letters though?" Harry asked.

Bannok leaned forward, "Why? So we can tell you about your accounts and get your opinions on how to proceed."

"Account_ s _? As in plural? I thought I only had the one?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

Bannok looked annoyed for a moment. "Dumbledore, as your magical guardian was supposed to explain about your family before you turned eleven. I can see that he failed that duty. You need to take the inheritance test so that I don't miss anything while explaining it Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned, "Inheritance test? What will the test require me to do?" Harry inquired.

"The test is an enchanted parchment that will tell us all the families you are the lord or heir of it will also tell us how much money is in each vault. All that you have to do is place two drops of blood on the parchment." Bannok explained.

Bannok put the blank parchment in front of Harry and waited to see if Harry would proceed. Harry stared at the parchment with a frown on his face for a moment. He straightened his posture and looked Bannok in the eye, "What do I use to cut my finger to do the drops of blood?" he asked.

Bannok smiled, making Harry shiver in slight fear. Bannok extended a small silver knife towards Harry. Harry looked at it apprehensively and took it from Bannok. He took a deep breath and used the knife to cute his index finger. Two drops of blood splashed onto the top of the parchment. The parchment took a few minutes to fill out completely. Once it was done Bannok motioned for Harry to take a look.

** _Inheritance test of Harry James Potter _ **

** _Mother: Lily Jasmine Potter Né Evans (deceased) _ **

** _Father: James Fleamont Potter (deceased) _ **

** _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (illegally wanted by the ministry) _ **

** _Godmother: Alice Cecilia Longbottom né Fortescue (permanently housed in St. Mungos) _ **

** _Harry James Potter's Titles:_ **

** _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (Paternal) _ **

** _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (Paternal) _ **

** _ Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (Maternal) _ **

** _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Maternal) _ **

** _Lord of the Noble House of Potter (Paternal) _ **

** _Heir to the Noble House of Black (Paternal) _ **

** _Head of the House of Evans (Maternal) _ **

** _Vaults:_ **

** _Peverell vault: 195,171,291,438 Galleons 18 Sickles and 50 knuts_ **

** _Gryffindor Vault: 300,291,348,000 Galleons 10 Sickles and 25 knuts_ **

** _Ravenclaw Vault: 170,921,483,762 Galleons 8 Sickles and 1 knuts_ **

** _Slytherin Vault: 500,191,427,952 Galleons 15 Sickles and 0 knuts_ **

** _Potter Vault: 100,171,291,627 Galleons 20 Sickles and 40 knuts_ **

** _Black Vault: 10,434,768,976 Galleons 1 Sickles and 0 knuts (restricted access as Harry James Potter is only the Heir) _ **

** _Evans Vault: 20 Galleons 0 Sickles and 0 knuts_ **

** _Trust Vault: 43,085 Galleons 0 Sickles and 5 knuts_ **

** _Magical Creature Inheritance _ **

** _Harry James Potter: unknown (inherited from Black Family, will receive on 16th birthday) _ **

** _Property_ **

** _Potter Manor (Scotland)_ **

** _Potter Cottage (England, needs reconstruction)_ **

** _The Burrow (England, rented out)_ **

** _Hogwarts (Owns the majority of the school)_ **

** _Business Investments:_ **

** _Daily Prophet: 53%_ **

** _Quality Quidditch Supplies: 42%_ **

** _Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 10%_ **

** _Flourish and Blotts: 19%_ **

** _Paradise lodging: 75%_ **

Harry stared in shock at the parchment. "Sir, this is a lot. I'm not sure how to handle this information. I'm not _ human _?" He asked, unsure where exactly to start.

Bannok asked, "If the parchment has a 'Magical creature Inheritance' portion than, no you are not _ fully _human. If you want to come back tomorrow to go over your inheritances, it can wait."

Harry nodded, he was visibly overwhelmed. "Do you know where I can stay that isn't the Leaky Cauldron? If I go there, Dumbledore will prevent me from coming here tomorrow."

Bannok thought for a moment, "Paradise Lodging down Carakkat Alley. The Alleys entrance is near Gringotts. The Guards at the entrance to Gringotts can point you to the alley, tell the guards Bannok sent you Mr. Potter."

Harry glanced down at the parchment and said, "Thank you, Bannok, Paradise Lodging sounds like a safe place since I own the majority of it." Harry got up and bowed to Bannok and left. When he got to where the guards were, he asked quietly to the one to his right where Carakkat Alley was and thanked the guard before he left.

Once he passed through the entrance into Carakkat, he stopped in his tracks. The Alley was filled with Creatures of all shapes and sizes, and there were people with wings, horns, scales, and all manner of things. Harry's eyes had gone wide, "wicked." he whispered to himself. He started walking. His head was on a swivel trying to take everything in. Since Harry wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, he ended up walking into someone and fell onto his behind. He looked up at the person that he had run into, "I'm sorry about running into you, I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me." he apologized while getting up, it had been a guy that looked to be 6'8 with green-blue eyes and reddish-brown hair.

There was an answering chuckle. "No, problem, kid. Try and be more careful now." He replied while walking away.

Harry watched as the guy disappeared into the crowd, he had a small blush from the encounter. Harry shook himself out of his daze and looked around at the buildings around him. Up to the left, he saw Paradise Lodging and made his way to it while making sure he didn't run into anyone else. Harry got to the front door of the place and took a deep breath to settle himself. He walked into Paradise Lodging and went up to the reception desk. There was a lady with transparent blue wings. "Sorry to bother you, ma'am. I wanted to get a room for tonight, maybe even longer." He said quietly.

The lady looked up from what she was doing and smiled at him. "Of course! Welcome to Paradise Lodging my name is Opal Rose, A room will be 18 Sickles. Where are your parents, kid?"

Harry grimaced, "I'm an orphan ma'am, my parents died when I was one and I live with muggles. I am going through what my parents left me at Gringotts this summer before I go home." He told her with a sad look on his face.

Her eyes widened, "Oh! I'm so sorry for prying. I hope everything goes well at Gringotts. May I get your name so I can sign you in and give you a Key?" she asked sheepishly.

"Haven Evans" Harry replied after a moment of internal panic. _ ‘Haven Evans? What kind of name is that! She is going to know its a fake name!’ _ Harry thought.

She quickly wrote it down in a book and handed over a key, "Room 10 Mr. Evans. Sorry again about prying." she said.

Harry said, "No problem ma'am, thank you." relieved that she hadn’t said anything about the name. He made his way to his room, and after he got in, he realized that he still needed his trunk and cage unshrunk. He went back to the receptionist and asked, "Sorry to bother you again, Ms. Rose, could you unshrink my trunk and owls cage, please?"

She replied, "No problem!" and did it for him.

Once he got back to his room with his trunk, he flopped onto the bed and fell asleep without changing into pajamas.


	2. Learning

Harry slowly woke up from where he had flopped last night. His eyes were blurry from sleep, as he sat up from where he was lying, he heard a thump out in the hallway. The thump gave his mind the jumpstart it needed to wake up fully. He was worried that Dumbledore had found him already. He grabbed his wand out and went to open the door. As the door opened, he was ready to say _ expelliarmus _, when he saw that it was the guy that he ran into yesterday. It looked like he had dropped a few books, hence the thump. The guy looked up when he heard the door open. He looked sheepish. “Hey, sorry if I woke you.” it took a moment for him to recognize Harry, “Oh! You’re the kid from yesterday. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I was in a hurry yesterday. I’m Mica Griffins.” He straightened up from where he was kneeling to pick up the books and held his hand out towards Harry, who despite not being taught good manners, didn’t want to seem rude so shook his hand. “Are you staying here with your parents?” Griffins asked.

“No, my parents are dead. I’m going through what they left me, so I wanted to stay at a place near Gringotts without having to stay at the Leaky Cauldron.” Harry replied.

Griffins looked sad, “Sorry to hear about your parents kid. I hope things go well at Gringotts for you. What's your name? Just in case.”

Harry was a little annoyed from being called ‘kid’ so was hoping that he would stop after getting a name. “My name is Haven Evans, nice to meet you.” 

Griffins grinned, “Well, nice to meet you too, Evans. I need to head off to my summer job.” He waved as he hurried off.

Harry stared after him, “Summer job?” he muttered to himself. He shook himself and headed back into his room to take a shower and get dressed to go see Bannok again. He made his way to the reception desk. Ms. Rose was at the desk this morning already. “Ms. Rose, I’m going to Gringotts can you tell me how much it would be to stay in room ten for three more days?” Harry asked her. 

Opal looked up from what she was doing to look at him, “That would be three Galleons and three Sickles, Mr. Evans,” she answered.

Harry took out the four Galleons and handed them to her. She marked it down that he was staying an extra three days. After that interaction, Harry made his way to Gringotts. He got to Gringotts stairs when he saw Mrs. Weasley down the street. Harry cursed and hurried into the bank, hoping he was fast enough just in case Mrs. Weasley was able to recognize him, even with a different hair color. There weren’t any lines yet, so he was able to get escorted to Bannok’s office immediately.

He walked into Bannok’s office with the parchment from yesterday already out and ready to be used in the discussion. Harry sat down after Bannok greeted him. "Hello Bannok, how was your morning?" Harry asked, not sure what to say. 

Bannok looked at Harry, "My morning was fine. For future reference, Mr. Potter, don't try to start _ small talk _. Get straight to business. Time, Mr. Potter, is money." Bannok said, giving Harry a stern look. Harry looked back at him in surprise and nodded. 

"Right, where do we start Bannok?" Harry asked, putting the parchment onto the desk between them. 

Bannok glanced at the parchment but didn't pick it up yet. "Mr. Potter, is there anything about it that you _ want _ to know immediately or do you just want to go over it one item at a time?" 

"If time is money, then any questions I may have should wait until after each section in case they get answered during the discussion." Harry decided. Bannok looked approving of Harry's decision. 

"First order of business, your Lord and Heir rings. They will warn you if there is anything harmful in your food and drink." Bannok informed him. Harry was handed his rings in the order they appeared on the parchment. With each ring he put on there was a different colored flare of magic, the rings melded together. The colors that show themselves in order; Peverell silvery-blue, Gryffindor Reddish-gold, Ravenclaw sky blue, Slytherin Emerald green, Potter ruby red, Evans silver-green, Black navy-blue. Once he put on the last ring, the Heir ring of Black, the only ring that didn't meld with the others. Harry looked at his ring finger, frowning as the crest on the ring kept flipping through all the family crests. "Tell the rings which Crest you want to be shown at any given moment, and it will stay on the Crest until you tell it otherwise," Bannok told him. 

Harry hesitantly said, "Peverell." The ring went to the Peverell Crest and stayed there. Bannok nodded approvingly, "I'm sure I don't have to explain money to you, Mr. Potter?" Bannok asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, but I do have a question about the Founders Vaults. Didn't Gringotts come to existence _ after _ they already died?" Harry asked. 

Bannok snorted, "Their descendants were the first to make accounts after Gringotts opened. All because they didn’t want the ministry to get their hands on their things. Now onto the property and businesses," He looked at the parchment. “Potter Manor is unplottable, the wards were done by Gringotts when it was first built, your ancestors added more I’m sure. Potter Cottage was destroyed when your family was attacked by He-who-shall-not-be-named when you were a year old. Your _ Ministry _ illegally declared it a National monument. It is still _ your _property, however, so if you decide you want it fixed up or torn down completely, you can. The Burrow was rented out by your Grandfather Fleamont Potter to an Arthur Weasley. Some portkeys are available for all your properties, and they should be in your vaults, the only one that your Lord Potter ring will take you to, is your Manor. Any questions for this section?”

“No sir, it's been pretty straight forward so far,” Harry replied.

“Good, onto businesses. The Daily Prophet as an investment has been doing very well, most wizards and witches read it. Quality Quidditch has been picking up on sales for the last few years because of the success of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. Flourish and Blotts has been a steady investment. Now, Paradise Lodging is the number one place to stay for Creatures. It is considered a safe haven for people who are outcasted from society.” Bannok read through what was on the parchment again to make sure he covered everything.

“Paradise Lodging is considered a safe _ haven _ ?” Harry asked a little amused. Bannok frowned at him, “When I checked into Paradise, I gave them the name Haven Evans because I couldn’t think of anything that wouldn't get back to Dumbledore.” Bannok blinked then sighed in exasperation. “ _ Wizards _.” he sneered. 

Harry snickered at Bannok’s reaction, then turned serious. "The parchment said I would have a creature inheritance, but it doesn't say _ what kind _ of creature. Is there a way to find out?" Harry asked nervously. 

Now Bannok looked a little amused and asked. "That's been bugging you, hasn't it?" Harry tried to glare at Bannok, but it came across as more of a pout. Bannok chuckled and continued, "There isn't a way to know for _ sure _ what kind of creature you are. Not until your 16th birthday anyways. What you _ can _ do is go to the bookshop in Carrakat called The Shaving Cart. If I remember correctly, the most recent creature inheritances in the Black Family are; Vampire, Draken, and Fae. The people there should be able to help you find books about them. Keep in mind that there are creatures further down your ancestry that could pop up. Now there is something about your Vaults you do need to know. It's not all money. There are things that your ancestors deemed important in them. I believe the Evans Vault is filled with books. The 20 Galleons in it is to keep the Vault open. If you want, while you go to the bookstore and explore Carrakat alley, Gringotts can do an audit of your Vaults and make a list of everything in them."

"That would be great, Bannok. Thank you." Harry said, getting up. He made his to the door and was about to leave. 

"Mr. Potter, word of advice. Use your _ real _name at the bookshop instead of a pseudonym." Bannok advised. Harry glanced back at him and nodded as he left.

Harry made his way out of Gringotts while keeping an eye out for Mrs. Weasley. Once he was a few steps away from Carrakat Alley, he relaxed slightly. He had felt far more comfortable in Carrakat Alley than he had ever felt in Diagon Alley. As he stepped into Carakkat, he stopped as he felt a wave of magic go over him. '_ I don't remember feeling that yesterday. I wonder what that was.' _Harry thought. A woman approached him with pretty gold wings while he stood there puzzled. "Hey, is everything ok?" She asked, knocking him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked at her, startled, "Wha-, oh! Yeah, everything is fine. I just realized there was magic at the entrance to the alley. I was wondering what it did." he sheepishly said. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"It warns the people in the Alley when someone with malicious intentions finds their way here. Mostly Aurors in all honesty though. Are you here with your parents or did you sneak away while they were shopping in Diagon Alley?" she asked. 

Harry sighed, tired of that question already. "I am staying in Carrakat by a suggestion from my Gringotts accounts Manager. My parents are dead. Can you point me to the Shaving Cart please." He asked, bluntly. He wanted to get out of this conversation quickly because of the condescending undertone of the lady's words. She was giving him a disapproving look for his tone, but she did point him in the direction of the bookstore. 

Harry made his way towards where the lady said the bookstore was. When Harry came into view of the shop, he saw that a few people were standing around two guys growling at each other. He slowed down his pace as he got closer. The guy closest to Harry was around 5'7 with platinum blond hair; he had pale pink scales up his neck. The other guy, who looked a little smaller, had blue-black hair and the same colored feathers on his forearms. They were right in front of the book store's door. Harry went up to one of the people surrounding them and asked, "What's going on?" 

The person replied absently, "The Dark Veela ran into the blond, I think he might be a Dracken and made a rude comment instead of apologizing." 

"Dark Veela?" Harry asked. 

The person turned to give Harry a dirty look and sneered, "What have your parents taught you if you don't know what a _ Dark Veela _ is?" 

Harry glared right back and snapped. "My parents are dead, and muggles raised me. Hogwarts doesn't precisely have a class explaining the Wizarding world to the muggle-born and muggle-raised!" 

Before the guy could respond, with an apology or something rude, the door to the bookshop opened, and a man in a heavy-looking thick black cloak came out. "If you are going to cause trouble in Carrakat Alley _do not_ do it in front of _my_ _shop_!" he yelled, throwing stinging hexes at the troublemaker's feet. The crowd dispersed as the blonde, and the Dark Veela ran in opposite directions. 

Harry, who had stayed where he was, eyed the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure humphed and went back into the shop grumbling. Bannok, Harry decided, hadn't led him astray yet so made his way towards the shop. Harry went into the shop and had to wait for his eyes to adjust from being out of the sun. Once his eyes adjust he stared in shock, the store had bookshelves that went all the way to the ceiling and books flying around shelving themselves. '_ I have to tell Hermione about this shop. She would literally kill me if I didn't tell her about it! _' Harry thought. 

"Evans! Hey. How'd Gringotts go?" Harry heard come from the front of the store. It caused him to jump. Harry looked towards the front and saw Griffins behind the front desk. 

"Hi Griffins, it went well. I learned a lot. I was told to come here to find books about the creatures I have the potential to inherit. Since I don't know what it is, I get to read up on all the creatures that were part of the family for the last three hundred years. I was also told by Bannok to use my real name while in here." Harry said while walking over to Griffins. 

Griffins Blinked and stared for a moment while he processed the information. "Okay, let's start with the name, along with which name you prefer for outside the shop I guess?" Griffins replied, a little amused. 

Harry took a deep breath and said, "My name is Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you properly Griffins you can call me Harry in this shop and in private and Haven in public if you want?" He looked Mica in the eye when he said this to see how he would react.

Mica blinked then, "Nice to, properly, meet you too Harry. You can call me Mica. What creatures did Bannok tell you about?" He asked, pleasantly surprising Harry. 

"Uh, he told me Fae, Dracken, and Vampire. I also wanted to get a few general creature books. I want to learn all I can, Merlin I sound like Mione!" Harry told him. 

"Bannok told you to get books about those being? He either likes you, or you are too important of an account holder." A voice to the right of Harry asked. Mica and Harry both jumped, startled.

Mica sighed, "Must you do that every time we have a customer, Uncle Wolfe?" Harry eyed the unknown man and saw that he had hazel eyes that almost seemed to glow and dark brown hair. 

"Yes, peoples reactions are far too funny to give up," Wolfe replied. "Now, Mica why don't you introduce us? Then you can go organize the back room." 

Mica sighed, "Harry, this is the owner of the bookshop, also my uncle, Wolfe Wommack. Uncle Wolfe this is Harry."

"Why did you give him my last name, but not his last name to me?" His uncle pouted. 

"You like to be annoying; therefore, I'm not giving you ammunition against Harry." Mica deadpanned. Harry looked a little wide-eyed at Mica being such a smart-ass towards his uncle. 

Wolfe snorted, "Get going you, brat."

Mica waved goodbye to Harry on his way to the back. Harry waved back before he disappeared. Harry then turned his attention to the shop owner and eyed him warily. "I'm not going to bite. Well, not unless you offer anyway." Harry frowned at him. Wolfe sighed, "Tough crowd. Anyway, what do you need kid?" 

"My account Manager told me this was the best place to go for books about creatures. I have a creature inheritance coming, but I have no idea which one." He warily told Wolfe. 

"Alright, what creatures? 

"Fae, Dracken, and Vampire." 

Wolfe blinked then said, "I think your account Manager is, slightly, messing with you. Faes or Faeries, depending on who you talk too, don't _ have _ creature inheritance you either are or not Fae, granted, there is always a chance that you can have a kid that is fae. I can get your books about Vampires; they are numerous. Drackens and Fae are very picky about who gets books about them. I can tell you what I _ do _ know, though." He motioned for Harry to follow him. He took Harry to an area that had a few armchairs and tables. They both got situated, and Wolfe asked. "What burning questions do you have about them?" 

Harry frowned in thought for a moment, '_ I've never heard of either Dracken or Fae, he said fae don't have Inheritances into the species, so I guess' _ Harry looked at Wolfe and said, "Can we start with Drackens? I've never heard of them before." 

"Sure, the first thing you should know. If you do end up being a Dracken, never let the government find out, being a Dracken is punishable by death. The second is that Drackens, as a species, are considered humanoid dragons. The third is that there are two categories of Drackens, Submissives, and Dominants. I will give you a book about what it means to be Submissive or Dominant in most species. That is really all I know about Drackens. I'll go get the books you need right now."

Harry watched as Wolfe disappeared between the bookshelves. He was thinking about the very little information he had been given. '_ That was a bit disappointing. Not much information at all. I wonder if Hermione would be able to get more information about them.' _Harry watched as Wolfe reappeared with a stack of five books. 

"Here are two books about Vampires, two books about a variety of different creatures, and one book about the different roles between Submissives and Dominants in other cultures," Wolfe announced pleased with himself.

Harry stared at him for a moment, then he got up and took the books from Wolfe and paid him. "Mr. Wommack, thank you for the help. I might come back in a few days to look around the bookshop more." 

Harry quickly left the bookshop and saw that it was slowly getting darker. He made his way back to Paradise Lodging. When he went in, he saw that the person at the receptionist desk was different. It was the blonde guy from before that had been taking issue with the Dark Veela. Harry wanted to hurry to his room so he could read one of the books when the guy called, "Hey are you the kid named Mr. Evans Opal told me about?" Harry stopped near the stairs and looked back to nod. "Gringotts sent you some mail. It was left on the desk in your room." 

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied as he went up the stairs. Once Harry got into his room and put the books down he grabbed the letter and read that they had found a problem from the audit that needed addressing. He was to come in tomorrow morning to find out more. `_ I was hoping for a day where I didn't have to go to Gringotts. Guess I was hoping for too much.' _Harry sighed and said, "everything can wait for tomorrow." He got changed into pajamas and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Discord server because I noticed a lot of fics had them. If you are in the other discord servers I'm in you don't need to join to be kept updated, I'm sure I'll annoy everyone as it is. discord . gg / YBqVtQ6


	3. Familiars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server for my fics. you can join with the code discord . gg / YBqVtQ6  
sorry for the breaking up of the thing.

Harry woke up and laid there for a few minutes, reluctant to get up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was barely four in the morning. "Why am I awake already?" He asked himself out loud. Harry groaned and got up to get changed. As soon as he put on his shoes to step outside for some fresh air and to explore the Alley before Gringotts opened, he felt his magic start to tug towards his door. 

Harry blinked in confusion. He had never felt his magic tug before. Warn him of danger, yes, tug him towards something, no. He hesitated on leaving his room with his magic, acting oddly. His magic gave a more significant tug in response. ' _ Am I a Gryffindor or not?'  _ He thought to himself a bit annoyed. He made his way to the door and went out into the hallway. His magic changed the direction of the tug to down the hall, down the stairs and outside the lodge. He paused when he stepped out into the Alley. Even though it was four in the morning, there were a lot of people walking around. 

Harry's magic started insistently tug him to the left. He took a deep breath and started following the tugging again. He made his way further down the Alley and ended up in front of a store called Folmar's Creature Shop. Harry looked up at the sign that had a Hippogriff on either side. ' _ Why is my magic bringing me here?' _ Harry pondered for a minute. 

The door opened while Harry just stood there. "Kid, if you found this shop, then your magic brought you here. It's better to come straight in than to stare. You're going to annoy lady magic if you don't hurry up."

Before Harry could say anything, the door closed. Harry was confused, and his magic was lightly tugging him towards the shop again.  _ 'Lady Magic? Does that mean Magic itself is sentient?' _ Harry thought to himself as he went into the store. He stepped to the side so he could look around the store without blocking the doorway.

There were shelves going floor to ceiling full of Eggs of various sizes. The person that had come to the door cleared their throat, "Kid, close your eyes and follow your magic to what's calling you. I'll make sure you don't run into anything. Don't keep Lady Magic's gift waiting." When Harry made to question the person, they said, "I'll answer any questions you may have  _ after _ you do what I tell you."

Harry looked a bit disgruntled but closed his eyes anyways. He felt his magic reach out and split into two strands. One headed right in front of him and stopped and curled around something not far from him but the second led to the left and was still going. "My magic split into two strands and went to two different places," Harry informed the shop person. 

"Heh, two strands? You're going to be interesting indeed. Go to the closest one and then head to the next after picking the first one up." The person replied. 

Harry made his way slowly to where the first strand led, all while trying not to fall from being unbalanced because of having his eyes closed. As he got closer, the magic strand seemed to vibrate in excitement almost. Harry stopped in after he felt he was close enough and asked, "Can I open my eyes so I can pick it up, or do I need to keep them closed?" 

"You can open them. You'll just need to close them again to find the second." 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the egg in front of him. It was a sky blue with a white swirl going around it, the edge where the blue and white met was a purple color that seemed to fluctuate between dark and light. The swirl almost looked like it was moving. He gently picked up the egg. It was a little bit bigger than a softball. The egg was warm to the touch, and he felt his magic curl up around it. He closed his eyes again and brushed the second strand. It was further into the shop. Harry carefully made his way towards where the strand had stopped. 

The strand, instead of being curled around the egg it was poking at it. Harry was getting closer when he heard. 

"Wait, you're about to run into a door. Open your eyes, since you need to go through it apparently." 

Harry opened his eyes and saw a door that had an employee's only sign on it. "Er, is it really ok for me to go through?" He asked, slightly confused. 

There was a sigh from behind, "If you couldn't go back there, I wouldn't have said that you could."

Harry flushed slightly in embarrassment. He opened the door and passed through and was going to look around, but his magic started vibrating again, so he closed his eyes to focus again. He followed his magic to the right about five steps then went to the left three steps and stopped. His magic was insistently poking at the egg. 

Harry opened his eyes and saw an egg that was an emerald green with light gold polka dots on it. It was the size of a tennis ball. He gently picked up the egg with one hand while cradling the first. He turned around and looked at the shop employee. 

The employee was standing there grinning gleefully, "Kid, you just made my day. My boss owes me a month off." the person didn't give Harry a chance to say anything. "Welp, let's go back into the main part of the shop so I can tell you about the eggs and answer any questions you may have." 

Harry sighed, ' _ Is everyone that works in a shop here insane? I guess that's a little unfair to Mica; he might be the only sane person though."  _ Harry left the room he was in, when he stepped back into the main part of the shop he saw the employee was in a part of the shop that looked like a living room with two pillows on a coffee table. Harry decided to ignore the pillows for now and started walking over. 

Once they were both seated, the employee said, "Alright, hit me with your questions and put the eggs on the pillows so once you have gotten your answers I can show you how to get them to hatch." 

Harry carefully put the eggs on the pillows. He turned to the employee and started with a question he had from before he came into the store. "First of all, can I get a name to call you? Second, when you told me to come in when I was standing outside, you mentioned Lady Magic. I've never heard of magic being talked about like that, does that mean Magic is sentient?" 

The lady stared at Harry for a moment. "You can call me Tansy. As for Lady Magic… What school are you going to that you didn't know magic was sentient?" 

"Hogwarts?" Harry replied, confused. 

"Ugh, of course. Hogwarts is notorious for their decline in education. It figures they stopped teaching about Lady Magic. Yes, Magic is sentient. It would be better if you get a book about it from the bookstore, or if you want an actual education, get a book that talks about the different schools, and leave Hogwarts behind." Tansy told him. 

Harry made a mental note to do that and went onto his next question. "Why did Magic guide me here?" 

"To find your Familiar, or rather Familiars in your case."

"I already have a Familiar, though?" 

"Since you go to Hogwarts I'm assuming it's a cat, owl, or toad?" 

"She's a snowy owl." 

"She became your familiar because you  _ chose and accepted her. _ The Familiars Magic chooses for you are different because you find them before they hatch. Most people will only ever have chosen familiars, like your owl. Your Familiars in the eggs are different in that they are compatible with your magic and if you get the right training you can telepathically communicate with them."

"Ok… I will get a book about Familiars as well, I guess. Do you know what they are from looking at the eggs?" 

Tansy grinned, "I know what the first egg you picked up is. The second has been in the store under preservation spells for around 100 years neither my boss or I know what it is. That's what the boss and I were betting on. He thought no one would be chosen in our lifetime for the egg. I said there would be, so I win." she cackled the last part. 

Harry sweatdropped, "Right. Can you tell me what the first egg is?" 

"A Blue Phoenix. Also known as the Royal Phoenix in most places and the Emperor Phoenix in Asia. They are usually adults when they bond with people like you and your owl. Sometimes magic chooses who they bond with, like in this instance. When they hatch they start off with a sky blue body and lavender tipped wings. When they bond with Good people, their body turns cerulean, and they have bright violet tipped wings. When they bond with an evil person, their bodies turn to a dark navy and their wings are tipped with dark plum. Every burning day their appearances will change based on what you are like."

Harry stared wide-eyed at the egg, "But why would  _ I _ be chosen to have a Blue Phoenix as a familiar?" He asked, incredulously. 

Tansy smiled sadly, "Because Lady Magic thinks you'll have challenges ahead that will have far-reaching consequences. She wants to help ease your journey by giving you, loyal friends. Blue Phoenix's are known for being connected to people who are important to history. It's said Merlin had a Blue Phoenix in his later years." 

A few minutes went by as Harry was lost in thought. He shook his head and focused back onto Tansy. "Is there a store here that I can go to get food and anything else these guys might need?" 

"Yes, it's called Amazing Animals, and it's two stores down to the right when you step out."

"Right, can you show me how to hatch the eggs so we can find out what the second egg is?" 

Tansy grinned and nodded. "Alright, what you need to do is put your hand onto the egg and envelop it with your magic once you feel the egg start to crack you can move your hand."

Harry took a deep breath and followed the directions with the first egg. The moment his magic finished enveloping the egg, he felt foreign magic make a connection to his. Underneath his hand, he felt the egg start to crack. He quickly moved his hand away so he could look at the Phoenix that was slowly making the egg release it. After the Phoenix was able to get out of the egg, it looked at Harry and did a small chirp at him. Harry was looking at the Phoenix a bit awed, he reached out his hand to the Phoenix and said, "Hey, little one. Aren't you a Cutie?" 

He looked at Tansy, "Can you tell what gender they are?" 

"If my boss were here, he would know, but I always tend to be wrong when I try. Amazing Animals should be able to tell you, though." 

Harry nodded and looked back at the little one. "Looks like naming you will have to wait. Sorry, little one." He still had his hand out to the Phoenix. The little one inspected his hand and slowly went and perched on it. Harry moved the little one onto his lap and shifted his attention to the second egg. He put his hand onto the egg and enveloped it with his magic. The same process as before happened and after he felt the egg crack, he moved so they could see. The first thing that they saw was a snakehead poke out. The snake slithered out of the egg, and it was a deep green with a light gold swirl pattern going down its back.

_ §Hello§ _ Harry hissed, figuring that he should introduce himself before asking Tansy anything.  _ §My name is Harry.§ _

The snake looked at Harry from where it was by the eggs shell  _ §Hello. I do not have a name, but I do know that I am a male. I could hear everything that was going on while inside the egg. I do not know what species I am though. It was never said around my egg.§ _ Harry blinked in surprise. 

Before Harry could say anything else to the snake, Tansy interrupted. "Well isn't that a stroke of luck, you can talk to one of them before the telepathy link. It doesn't look familiar to me though so I can't help you there." Tansy got up and went to the front desk and started writing something down. After a few minutes, she came back with a small notepad paper. "Here, this will tell Amazing Animals what they need to know to help you. Remember to stop by the bookstore. I need to make sure that the preservation spells are still up and protecting the animals."

Harry blinked and quickly picked up the two animals and grabbed the note. The snake went around his wrist so Harry could move well enough. He thanked Tansy and left since she seemed to be in a hurry to get him out. He stepped out into the Alley and blinked in confusion as to why she was in such a hurry to get him out.  _ 'I wonder if it's because of my speaking in Parseltongue? I know a lot of people don't like it.'  _

He made his way to the Amazing Animals store. As he was walking, he looked at the time.  _ 'I have thirty minutes before Gringotts opens. Hopefully, the trip into this store won't take long. The bookstore will have to wait until after Gringotts. Maybe Mica will be able to help me today.' _ Harry walked into the shop and saw a variety of animals along with everything that any of them would need. 

From further into the shop, Harry heard, "I'll be right with you. Take a look around." Harry started looking around and saw a few Perches that he thought Hedwig and the little one would like.

_ §I have no idea where to even begin to look for stuff for you. We also need to discuss your name, what do you think of the name Salazar? Nickname Sal?§  _ Harry asked the snake. 

_ §I don't mind the name Salazar, or the nickname Sal, but is there a significance to the name?§ _

Harry snickered softly,  _ §It's the first name of one of the Founders at my school. People hate him because he could talk to snakes like I can. Honestly, they hate anything to do with snakes, even the people who were sorted into his house.§ _

_ §You want to name me Salazar to piss people off while also giving me a name that is respectable for a snake to have… I like it!§ _

Harry started laughing and was about to reply when, the as of yet unnamed, phoenix chirped annoyed by the jostling the laughing caused. "Sorry, little one." Harry started walking around the store some more, hoping to see something other than the Perches that would be good for the two flyers.

As he was passing by a cage of kittens, he heard from behind, "Hi, so sorry to keep you waiting! What can I do for you?" Harry turned around to look at the guy, he had silver-blue eyes, pointed ears, and blonde hair pulled into a half-bun. He had a name tag that said Lazuli Woodwork. 

"Er, Hi. Tansy from Folmar's Creature Shop said you could help me get everything I need for these guys." Harry said while handing the note, Tansy wrote to him. 

Mr. Woodwork took the note and quickly read it. "Oh, you ended up hatching two animals! I'll get all that you will need immediately. She said you got a Blue Phoenix along with an unknown snake creature. May I take a look at them?" 

"Sure. The snakes' name is Salazar, but the Phoenix is unnamed at the moment until I find out their gender." Harry said, moving the Phoenix from where it was cradled in his arms. 

The guy looked closely at the Phoenix "The Phoenix is a girl. You can tell by her beak. The beak is slightly more curved than males. The differences between are really subtle. Now. You named the snake Salazar? Is that just to annoy the Hogwarts people?" he asked, amused. 

"Partly because of that, in all honesty, though it's because that's the name I first thought of, Salazar thought it was funny though and liked it at least," Harry said. 

"You can speak Parseltongue? Can you teach me?!" Mr. Woodwork asked excitedly. From the front of the store, the door opened. Harry glanced passed Mr. Woodwork to see if he could use the person as an excuse to get the things he needed and leave. 

It was Tansy, and she had seen that Harry looked a little overwhelmed. "Lazuli! Hurry up and help him get everything he needs for his Familiars. Lady Magic warned me while he was talking to his snake that he needs to hurry along." she scolded Lazuli as she walked over to them. 

"So it wasn't because I was speaking Parseltongue?" Harry asked a little unsure. 

Tansy looks a little surprised, "No, of course not! Being a Parselmouth is really cool. I'm sorry I made you think it was because of that kid." she genuinely looked upset that he had thought that. 

"It's fine. I had to deal with people who hated it at school in my second year. That's the only reason I thought that." Harry said shrugging. Lazuli and Tansy exchanged a look as Lazuli went around collecting stuff around the store. 

"People who get mad at others for having different abilities than themselves  _ seriously _ annoy me," Tansy grumbled. "Right, before coming here I went to the bookstore and told the Mica Griffins kid to put the books about Phoenixes, general snake care, the differences between hatched Familiars and fully grown found Familiars, and education to the side for you since Lady Magic has you doing something soon. I'll help Lazuli with putting stuff to the side. You really only need food for them immediately." Tansy told Harry as Mr. Woodwork came back with a bag of seed for the Phoenix and a dead mouse in a bag for the snake. 

"Once you are done with whatever you're doing today come back, and I'll help you with everything. Sorry about rushing you." Mr. Woodwork told Harry. 

Harry thanked them both and hurried towards Gringotts. It had taken twenty minutes for all this to take place.  _ 'Where is all the time going?' _ Harry thought to himself. He made his way through Carrakat Alley to the entrance into it. 

_ §I'm hungry, can I have the mouse after we get to wherever we are going?§ _ Salazar asked

_ §Yes, sorry about the wait you guys. I'll get you both food once we get to Gringotts. We should have about five minutes before they open for you to eat.§ _ Harry was right on the money for how long they would have to eat. He stopped by the steps up to Gringotts. He sat on his knees and put the mouse onto his lap for Salazar and put a bit of seed for the Phoenix onto his hand. They both quickly ate their meals. 

Harry heard from a distance the voice of Malfoy. Salazar was contently curled around Harry's wrist. The Phoenix was still eating her seed but paused when she felt Harry stiffen.  _ §What's wrong, Harry?§  _ Salazar asked. 

_ §I thought I heard someone from school who I don't exactly, get along with.§  _ Harry replied softly.  _ §With everything that's going on that could change though. I'm not sure how my friend ‘Mione would react to it though.§ _

Harry looked down at the Phoenix and asked softly,  _ §Salazar, can you translate the little ones answer for me? I want to try and get her named.§ _ Very obviously trying to ignore the fact that Malfoy was nearby. 

_ §Sure, why not?§ _

"Right. What do you think of Rowena little one? It's the name of the Ravenclaw founder at school. Her house is for intelligent people." 

The Phoenix chirped  _ §She said no.§ _

"Helga? Founder of the loyal house." 

_ §No§ _

"Azula? A character from a show I sometimes was able to watch at my babysitter's."

_ §No§ _

"Katara? Another character from that show." 

_ §Yes§ _

Harry smiled, "Katara it is then. She was one of my favorite characters along with Toph." He got up from where he was still sitting. The doors to Gringotts was just starting to open. He went passed the Guards and said hello before he went all the way through the doors. He was ushered into Bannok’s office immediately. 

"Hello, Bannok. What happened during the audit that I had to come back the day after saying ok to it?" Harry asked, keeping in mind that trying to start small talk was a bad idea. 

"When you did the inheritance test, something about it bothered me. It was the first thing I checked during the audit. Your trust Vault is  _ supposed _ to have 50,000 Galleons in it. It refills itself each year on the first of January from the Potter Vault. I looked at the transactions for your trust Vault. It seems every year until your first year your trust vault was emptied by Dumbledore. I tracked down how it was allowed to happen without me being informed. It was found that a low-level teller and cart runner were being bribed not to document the transactions by Dumbledore. They have both been dealt with. Instead of emptying it Dumbledore had started taking only 7,000, so you would still just see piles of gold." 

Harry frowned, "Do you know what Dumbledore did with the money?" 

"I do. He took the majority of it, but he did give a Molly Weasley some of it, after your first year, a Ronald Weasley also started getting paid by Dumbledore with it."

Harry thought for a moment. "Bannok, can you tell if anyone in the Weasley family knows about this other than the two directly involved?" 

"The transactions look to only involve those two, however, to be completely sure Gringotts can investigate Mr. William Weasley and if he is found not to be involved, we can have him discreetly investigate the others." 

"Please do. The only two that I'm not worried about are the twins. They are the ones that told me about Dumbledore and Ron to begin with." Harry said, "Would it also be possible to get a few people here, discreetly, for a meeting without Dumbledore being tipped off? I need to talk to my friends about finding a different school to go to. I don't want to leave them behind." 

Bannok stared at Harry for a moment then nodded approvingly. "Loyalty towards your allies is an excellent thing to have Mr. Potter. Here is some parchment to write the names you need to meet with. It will be a ten Galleon fee for each letter to the individual, however." 

"Thank you, Bannok. I would also like your advice at the meeting. " Harry replied. 

_ People to contact for the meeting.  _

_ Hermione Granger  _

_ George Weasley  _

_ Fred Weasley  _

_ Neville Longbottom  _

"Here you go Bannok. Is there anything else that I need to be informed about?" 

"Not that I'm aware of. I will send a letter if anything else pops up. When do you want to have the meeting?" 

"Tomorrow if at all possible. The two Weasley's might not be able to make it. Especially with Mrs. Weasley being in close proximity." Harry said, "Oh, before I forget Bannok. If I go to Potter Manor, where will I be able to floo to other than the Leaky Cauldron? I don't trust Dumbledore not to be informed if I enter from there again."

"If need be you can floo to Gringotts. Paradise Lodge also has a floo you can use. Will you be going to the Manor tonight?" 

"Not tonight. Probably tomorrow after the meeting though." Harry said, "Thank you, Bannok. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Harry quickly left Gringotts with Katara and Salazar. He practically ran for the entrance to Carakkat. He didn't feel safe in Diagon Alley. It had too many people that worshiped Dumbledore.  _ 'Alright, I need to go to the bookstore to pick up the books Tansy told Mica to put to the side. Then I need to go back to Amazing Animals to pick up the stuff I need for Sal and Katara.'  _ Harry thought to himself. 

_ §What are we doing next?§  _ Salazar inquired. 

_ §Bookstore, then back to animal supplies store then I am going to call it a day afterwards. I feel like today has been very long.§ _

Sal hissed softly in agreement. Katara chirped from where she was in Harry's arms. On their way to the bookstore, Harry noticed people starting to stare at him. He warily kept an eye for anyone that looked familiar as he got closer to the bookstore. When he stepped in, he saw a few people browsing. Mica was at the front checking someone out. After he was done with what he was doing, Harry approached the front. "Hey Mica, Tansy said she asked you to put a few books to the side for me?" Mica looked up a little startled. 

"Haven! Nice to see you again so soon. Yeah, I have the books right here. Tansy told me to mark the school's I would recommend checking out. I marked them with bookmarks for you." Mica told him. 

"Thanks, Mica! I really appreciate it. Would you be willing to shrink the bag with them in it? I have a lot to pick up from Amazing Animals for Katara and Salazar." Harry said, pointing at his Familiars as he said their names. 

"Of course, I can. It's nice to meet you, Katara and Salazar… Did you name Salazar to piss off Hogwarts people?" Mica hesitantly asked at the end. 

Harry snickered, "Sal thought it was a good name and for a good cause."

Mica laughed and shrank the bag for Harry. "Try not to cause too much trouble, Haven."

"No promises!" Harry called on his way out of the store. Harry continued to laugh as he made his way to Amazing Animals. When he stepped in, Lazuli who had been talking to an employee saw him and excused himself to approach Harry. 

"Hey kid, I have everything you'll need for your Familiars behind the counter," Lazuli said while fidgeting. "Alright Tansy told me not to bug you about it but… Can you  _ please  _ teach me how to speak Parseltongue?" he begged. 

Harry eyed him warily. "I don't know if I  _ can _ teach anyone Parseltongue, but if I say that I will  _ try _ could you teach me about all three of my Familiars and how to treat any minor injuries that they might get?" 

Lazuli seemed to vibrate in place, "Yes! Absolutely!" 

Harry sighed, a little amused by how excited he was. "I won't be able to start today." 

"That's fine. Today would be a bad time to start anyways. I usually close early on Mondays we could do the lessons then?" Lazuli offered. 

They quickly came to an agreement while Harry paid for the snake and Phoenix setups. The trip didn't take very long compared to the morning trip. Once he got back to his room, he set up the snake habitat for Sal and the two Perches and sets for food and water for Katara. 

After he got done, he looked at the time; it was five in the afternoon. It was far too early to go to bed. He looked at Katara and Sal, "It's too early for me to go to bed, I think I'm going to try and find a hairdresser and get my hair done, so it's harder for people to recognize me. The spell I have on it will wear off in the morning. I might also get some better clothes so I can burn my cousins hand me downs." Katara chirped from where she was eating.

Sal looked out from his little cave.  _ §Do you want me to come with you? In case of anyone attacking you.§ _ Sal asked. 

Harry thought for a moment,  _ §No, I think I'll be okay. Thanks though Sal.§ _ Sal just nodded and went back into his cave. Harry left after making sure that he didn't forget to put anything out for them. He went down to the main lobby of the lodge and saw that it was Opal again. 

"Hi, Ms. Opal. I was wondering if you could recommend any hair places or clothing places for me to check out?" 

"Mr. Evans! Of course! Let me think… for Hair, hmm I recommend Bodo's Magics they have the best color potions and hair growth potions. When it comes to clothing though it  _ has _ to be Madam Ansegar."

"Thank you, Ms. Opal! I'll check them both out." Harry grinned. He first decided to check out Bodo's Magics to get his hair out of the way. 

There was a bit of a wait for the hairdresser, so he ran back to his room to grab the book about education to prepare for tomorrow. He got back to Bodo's and took a seat. He turned to the first bookmarked school that Mica suggested. 

_ Eagle Mountain Institute of Magic _

_ This school is in America in a separate dimension that was made by Bayou Silverberry when the mundane were starting to get suspicious of the magical people of the time. Once the dimension was made, a group of wizards manipulated the mountains in this dimension, so the paths did not cross any longer. The school offers its students classes like: _

_ Light and Dark Necromancy (need death magic to be able to take these classes)  _

_ Demon summoning _

_ Healing _

_ Potions _

_ Transfiguration  _

_ Herbology _

_ Charms _

_ Divination (Only for true seers) _

_ Arithmancy _

_ Astrology _

_ Mundane studies _

_ Care of magical creatures  _

_ Parselmagic (only for natural-born Parselmouths)  _

Before Harry could continue to read the list of classes available, one of the Hairdressers said they were ready for him. Once he was seated in the chair, the hairdresser asked, "So what do you want to be done, hun?" 

"I wanted to get my hair down to a little past my shoulders and maybe dyed to a silver that turns into a Dark purple?" Harry asked. 

"Absolutely! Just drink the hair growth potion, while I get the two hair dye potions that will have to be washed into your hair. I'll cut it to just past your shoulders, and then I will dye your hair. I just need to cancel out the coloring spell that's on your hair right now." 

It didn't take long for it to be done. He looked into the mirror after she was done and with it being longer with the silver and purple to it he didn't look like himself anymore. He grinned at his reflection and bought one of the hair ties they had for sale and put his hair up in a half-bun. It changed how he looked even more. 

Harry made his way to Madam Ansegar and saw in the stores' window that it had jeans and muggle suits. He went in and was greeted with a cheerful "Hello, welcome to Madam Ansegar. My name is Anissa. Can I help you find anything?" 

"I need a completely new wardrobe. I don't know where to begin." Harry said nervously. 

"Well, I think the best way to go about getting stuff you want to wear is to wander around and touch everything that catches your eye. It's better to touch and find out that you don't like the feel of the fabric than to just try everything you like the look of on. Take a trolley with you and if you want an opinion on how it looks come find me, and I will tell you what I think." Anissa cheerfully said. 

"Thank you. I'll do that." Harry said, grabbing a trolley. He went to the area marked for guys and started looking at the shirts first. He saw a t-shirt that said t-shirt on it. He was trying not to laugh at it while he felt the shirt, it was very soft. He grabbed three of them. He stayed in the shirt section for a few minutes taking at few button-up shirts of various designs along with a few vests. He eventually made his way to the pants area. He grabbed a few jeans to try on along with some slacks.

Harry got over to the dressing room and decided he didn't want to bother anyone for opinions on how he looks while he tries them on. He figured out what fit and what didn't and swapped the things he didn't need out with the things that would fit. As he made his way to the checkout area he saw a few hats. He decided to get a few beanies and baseball hats to cover his scar. He paid for everything and made his way back to the lodge. It was now late enough for him to go to bed. 

_ §Goodnight Sal. I'll see you in the morning.§  _

_ §Goodnight Harry.§ _

"Goodnight Katara. Have a good rest." 

Katara chirped in reply and tucked her face under her wing. 

Harry got changed and put his glasses onto the nightstand after turning the lights off. ' _ Today was long but informative. The school I first read about sounds interesting but I should read about the others before the meeting with everyone at Gringotts tomorrow.' _ Harry adjusted how he was laying and fell asleep soon after. 


	4. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long you guys.

Harry was startled awake by knocking on his door. He immediately sat up, grabbed his wand, and quickly made his way to the door. Opening it, he saw that it was the blonde-haired guy that he noticed manning the front desk last night. "Hey kid, sorry to wake you. Gringotts sent you another letter." the guy said, handing over the letter. Before Harry could say anything the guy was already walking away. 

Harry closed the door and went to go sit down on the bed. He opened the letter and read, 

_Mr. Potter, _

_The meeting you called for has been set for noon today. Everyone you requested has sent word they will be able to attend. Miss. Granger did reply to inform us her parents have decided to attend as well. Arrive early. _

_Bannok_

Harry looked at the time and saw that it was seven in the morning. He quickly got dressed into one of the shirts that said T-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap. Harry grabbed the book about education from yesterday and looked over at Katara and Sal. Sal was up already and looking at Harry, Katara was still sleeping. 

_§Sal I'm going to go find someplace to eat and read. Do you want to stay here with Katara or come with me?§ Harry asked. §_

_ I'll come with you.§_ Salazar replied.

Harry went and stuck his hand into the tank for Salazar to curl around his wrist. Harry looked at his books 'I should go by the bookstore and see if they have any books about snake species. I want to find out what Sal is so I know what I might need to prepare for.' Harry thought, frowning. He shook himself out of his thoughts and got his shoes on to head out. 

Harry went downstairs and there were a few people waiting to talk to the front desk. He decided to just leave and look for a place to eat without asking for recommendations. He stepped out into the Alley and started walking towards the bookstore while keeping an eye out for any food places. He spotted a café called Rustic Refreshments. It was three stores down and across the street from the bookstore. He looked through the window of the bookstore and saw that it was Mr. Wommack at the front desk. 

Harry walked in and said "Hi Mr. Wommack, sorry to bother you but do you have any books on how to identify snake species?" while walking towards the front desk. 

Mr. Wommack looked up slightly surprised. "Hmmm, I believe we have two by Newt Scamander. Always best to read books written by him." He replied as he walked to where the book was. He grabbed a book called 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: updated version 28' along with a smaller book called 'How to Identify snake species in the wild'. 

Harry bought both books, thanked Mr. Wommack, and left for the café. He quickly ordered some breakfast and pumpkin juice. After ordering, he sat down and opened up the smaller Newt Scamander book and saw that most of it were pictures of snakes with the name of the species underneath. He started flipping through it hoping to see one that looked similar to Sal. Halfway through the book he finally found it. Sal looked like a tiny version of an 'Isiseko Esinamaphiko' just without wings. Harry made sure to keep the book open so he could use it as a reference while looking in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: updated version 28'. 

_'Isiseko Esinamaphiko also known as 'Winged Basilisk' hatches without wings and starts growing wings after their twentieth shedding and at full grown will be approximately three feet in length with a wingspan proportional to its body length. Like their cousins the European Basilisk they can kill by looking people in the eye. Unlike their cousins, this ability develops after their wings come in. They also have a special eyelid they can use to prevent the killing gaze. Natural parseltongues are also immune to the gaze making this species of basilisk great familiars for parseltongues.' _

Harry started smiling. _§Sal! I believe I know what snake species you are! A Winged Basilisk. You'll start growing wings when you are bigger. Also when your killing gaze ability shows up please don't use it unless it's prey or self-defense. § _

_ §Of course Harry that won't be a problem. I wonder if Katara will race me through the air when I get my wings and learn how to use them.§ _

Harry snorted and bookmarked the page to read later so he could read more about the species of snake and began to eat. Once he was done eating he looked at the time and saw that it was around ten-thirty. Harry quickly picked up the three books and went back to the Lodge. When he got back to his room Katara was awake. 

"Alright, we are going to go home to the Manor after the meeting at Gringotts. So Katara I'm going to move you to the desk so I can put the perch away." Katara chirped in agreement. Harry moved her and while he was near the desk, Sal got off his wrist as well. He started getting everything packed and ready to go. It didn't take more than thirty minutes to get it done. He grabbed the trunk and had Sal go back around his wrist and Katara perched on his hand. They went down to the lobby and Harry asked the person at the front to shrink his trunk so he could move faster. He put the shrunken trunk into his pocket. 

Harry was about to head towards Gringotts when he had a thought, _'I should grab one more copy of the education book, for 'Mione, even though she has access to my copy she would, probably, end up smacking me for not getting her, her own. The twins and Neville wouldn't be able to leave Hogwarts, their families wouldn't even entertain the idea.`_ Harry immediately turned around, and after making sure Katara was pulled closer to the body and protected, he started running back towards the bookstore. 

He got to the bookstore fairly quickly and saw that Mica and Mr. Wommack were in the store and Mica was the one that wasn't dealing with a customer yet. "Hi, Mica! Sorry to bother you but can I get one more copy of the education book for my friend?" Mica visibly jumped when Harry started talking.

"Alright Haven," There were a few customers around so he went with the safe name, "they are over here, just one?" Mica asked.

"Yeah, I would be getting three but I already know that they wouldn't be able to leave since their families wouldn't entertain the idea," Harry replied while glancing at the time. 

"Fair enough, here you go. Going to Gringotts again Haven?" 

"Yeah, am I that obvious Mica?" Harry asked laughing. Mica just grinned and waved Harry off. 

Harry made his way to Gringotts still grinning. When Harry arrived he greeted the guards. Shortly after he went in and talked to one of the front desk workers, he was taken into a small meeting room with a rectangle table with chairs around it. Bannok was already there and sitting at the far end. Harry let Katara perch on one of the chairs and Sal decided to stay around his wrist. 

"Hey, Bannok. What do you think of my new look?" Harry asked, gesturing at his hair and clothes.

Bannok studied Harry for a few moments then said, "At least no one will recognize you with how _ridiculous_ you look."

Harry sputtered as Bannok laughed at the look on Harry's face. Harry huffed after a few moments of being laughed at. "Anyways, Why did you have me arrive early Bannok?" Harry asked. 

"I wanted to talk to you about whether or not you were planning on giving people access to the Manor during the summer. If so then I suggest asking your house-elves to show you where the ward book is. If you do decide to let people come and go from the Manor then, I suggest we go through some additional security measures."

Harry sat and thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind you or the people coming today to visit. I know the twins may not be able to for obvious reasons. I'm not sure Neville would be able to come over. I was actually thinking about asking Hermione and her parents to stay with me at the Manor so I can protect them from Dumbledore. Oh! I have agreed to, try, to teach Lazuli from Amazing Animals how to speak Parseltongue, so should I have him come to the Manor or just meet him at his store every Monday?"

"Carakkat Alley is safe for now, but once Dumbledore really starts looking for you it might be best to arrange for him to go to your place. As for Ms. Granger, it would be best if you could convince her and her parents to stay with you. They are too vulnerable with no magic to defend against Dumbledore." Bannok went quiet for a moment, "Mr. Potter, it would be best, after this meeting, if you went no contact for the next few months with everyone who is still attending Hogwarts. I suggest that you leave the name of the school you are planning on transferring to out of the meeting while the people who aren't leaving are still present. Dumbledore is a Legilimens, which means he can read people's minds when he looks them in the eye. There are rumors that Severus Snape is one as well."

Harry thought for a moment and nodded, "I'll be as vague as possible when I talk about the school. I'll warn Neville, George, and Fred to not look Dumb-as-a-door or Snape in the eye. I will tell Neville and the twins that Hermione, provided she manages to convince her parents to let her transfer, and I can't keep in contact for a few months just to keep everyone safeish from Dumbledore."

Bannok and Harry continued to go over details on how Harry is going to disappear from Dumbledore's eye completely. Before long the others got to the bank and were escorted to the meeting place. Neville and the twins came alone and Hermione brought her parents, along with Hedwig. They were told to wait until Bannok called for them to come in. 

When they came in and saw Harry's new look the reactions couldn't be more different. Hedwig hooted and flew to perch on his shoulder and rub her face against his. Hermione's parents just looked amused when Hermione face-palmed while giggling, Neville just stared at Harry's t-shirt confused and the twins fell to the ground laughing their arses off. Harry grinned at the reactions.

"Harry, only you would go for a joke shirt. Nice hair color by the way." Hermione said after getting her composure back. 

Neville looked from the shirt to Hermione, "That's a pretty stupid joke though, just the type of thing Harry likes. Although, personally I don't understand why." 

The twins had been calming down but when they heard Neville of all people say that they started laughing even harder. Harry grinned and then said to Hermione. "How should we calm the two ginger idiots on the floor? A bucket of water?" he asked while trying not to laugh himself. Bannok, on the other hand, was looking exasperated by the fact that the conversation wasn't business-related. 

The twins calmed down and got off the floor like they hadn't been laughing like loons. They bowed to Bannok and said in unison "Bill warned us to get straight to the point and not to get sidetracked, sorry for immediately failing to do so." Bannok nodded to acknowledge it. 

Everyone sat down and looked between Harry and Bannok. Harry started, "Before I start getting into everything, Forge, Gred, Nev after today we will have to go no contact. Just until I'm wherever I end up after leaving for a new school. I also won't go into great detail about the schools I'm thinking of going to, just the classes they all have in common with each other. The classes that are unique between them would be too telling."

Harry sighed," The only reason I have to be so vague is that apparently, Dumbledore is able to read minds when he looks people in the eye. It's called legilimency. Snape might also be able to. There is a defense Bannok told me about, occlumency, I don't think it will be much help though. The government made both illegal to learn." 

Hermione's parents looked both outraged and horrified. Everyone else just looked grim. Hermione's mother looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione but _you are not_ going back to that school while those two are still there. You can either join Harry at whatever school he is headed, start looking at other schools, or we can even get tutors." 

Hermione looked relieved, "I'll apply for the school Harry wants to transfer too along with a few others just in case." Then she glared at Harry, "with that being said Harry, you better apply for more than one too just in case." 

Harry eyed her wearily, "Of course 'Mione. Would I put all my eggs in one basket?" Harry asked, sweating a little. Before anything more could be said Sal decided to interrupt. _§Are you going to introduce Katara and I to your allies?§_

_ §Oh, sorry guys. One moment§_

"Everyone I would like to introduce my new familiars, Katara and Salazar," Harry said at large pointing at each one. "'Mione I will tell you more about them later but everyone else will have to wait until it's safe to tell them in, hopefully, a few months." The guys nodded in understanding. 

Harry then proceeded to point out who was who to Salazar and Katara. "Now Hermione and Mr and Mrs. Granger, after the general meeting is done I want to talk to you guys about something." 

"Oh! Sorry, let me introduce you all. Guys, these are my parents Dan and Emma Granger. I was going to ask to talk to you later too so that works." Hermione replied.

The meeting proceeded to continue with a few attempts from the twins and Harry to lighten the mood every time Dumbledore's name came up, the insults getting crazier and crazier. While the meeting was winding down with suggestions from Bannok on how to get books for occlumency, the twins said, "By the way Harry, Bill is currently visiting the Burrow and trying to see who all has been working for dumb-as-a-door, yesterday he came into our room and put a silencing charm up to talk to us. We have _never_ seen Bill as pissed as he was before. He has been hearing a lot of questionable things from Mom, Ron, and Ginny when they think they're alone. We don't know when he will present it to Gringotts but we thought we should warn you before his report gets in."

Harry thanked them for the warning. The twins and Neville left shortly after. Hermione and her parents looked at Harry.

"Alright. Let me explain my request before anyone interrupts." Harry began giving Hermione a look. He took a deep breath, "IwantyouguystomoveintomymanorsoDumbledorecantgettoyou." Harry said in a rush. He tensed waiting for the yelling to start from Hermione. 

Hermione looked amused, "Harry, we can't ask for clarification if we can't understand what you said. You said it too quickly, try again but slower." Bannok, who was still in the room with them, chuckled at how nervous Harry was. Harry glanced at Bannok pouting slightly. 

Harry took another breath, "I think it would be a good idea if you three move into the Manor. The reason is so, one Dumbledore can't get to you and force you to tell him anything and, two so Hermione and I can work together to prepare for a new school. Hogwarts, from what I've heard from people I've met since getting off the train has been all about how the education has been declining, Hogwarts has gotten rid of any classes that are essential when living in the Wizarding world. Also since the Manor has a lot of magic around it the ministry can't tell when we use magic so we can practice and catch up. Hogwarts has left us at a disadvantage. Also, I just don't want Dumbledore to be able to hurt or manipulate you guys into doing anything and the only thing I can think of to protect you guys is if you come to the Manor. I.. " 

Hermione saw that Harry was starting to work himself into a panic trying to explain. Before he could continue she got up and threw her arms around him. "Harry, you need to calm down. Let's talk about this without you rambling so my parents can give you their input." she teased lightly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were both smiling a bit amused. Hermione gave Harry a quick squeeze and went back to her seat.

"Harry, we have a dental practice Emma and I can't just up and disappear. Surely, if Dumbledore shows up, we can just tell him we have no idea where you are or what you're doing he'll leave us be?" Mr. Granger asked. Harry started shaking his head. 

Bannok decided to intervene, "Dumbledore will use legilimency to find out everything you know about the situation. He knows your daughter is an important ally to Mr. Potter. If he can't convince you to let her go back to Hogwarts, he may erase your memories of ever having her. You need to decide which is more important, keeping your family safe or keeping your dental practice open right now."

Mrs. Granger looked horrified before her husband could think of any more arguments against it, she said, "Harry, we would be grateful if we could stay with you at your Manor. Before you two start your new school and are safe. We can figure out how to make it so we can go back home and to make sure we are safe from your former headmaster then. The only thing is we do need to be able to get to work every day. We just don't have the savings to have it closed for more than a month at most." For a moment it looked like Mr. Granger would argue when he looked at Hermione and slumped letting the protests go. 

Harry looked a bit relieved that Bannok was able to get them to stop protesting. "Bannok, do you know of any way for them to be able to get to work and back. Particularly back to the Manor if Dumbledore or really anyone magical comes near them at the dentist office?" 

"There are a few options, the easy and cheap solution or the harder, more expensive, but safer option or a mix of the two." 

Harry deadpanned, "Money isn't really a problem since this is a magical problem and involves my best friend's parents and I refuse to listen to arguments about it since it's because of me this is even being discussed." He said the last part quickly, and defiantly, when Mr. Granger looked like he was going to start protesting again.

Hermione was trying not to laugh at her dad, she really was but when she saw the look on his face she couldn't hold it in. Mr. Granger knew why she was laughing and huffed dramatically making Hermione laugh even harder, making everyone else amused by it. 

Harry shook his head smiling a bit. "Anyways, Bannok can you tell us about the mix of the options and how much it would be?" 

"We could give them reusable portkeys to their place of work and back to Potter Manor. As well as warding the practice against people with magic except for a select few, for example, your daughter, Mr. Potter, and any witch or wizard you would allow to check on you to make sure Dumbledore hasn't been able to stop by. As for how much it would be, the cost would be 1,659 Galleons 3 Sickles and 26 Knuts."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both looked horrified by the cost of it. Mr. Granger protested, "That's 5,000 pounds! Harry, I think the portkeys things would be more than enough. How much are the portkey things by themselves?" 

Bannok simply replied "103 Galleons 16 Sickles 7 Knuts." 

Before the Granger's could say that they would prefer the second option, Hermione cut them off. "I know the first option is more expensive Mum, Dad, but I would feel better if there were wards around your work. We could set up a payment system with Harry to pay him back? I just want you guys to be safe." As Hermione was talking she started tearing up making her parents decide not to push for the cheaper option, or at least her mother. Her father still opened his mouth to protest making his wife glare him into submission. They both nodded in agreement with the first option. 

Harry and Hermione both relaxed at their agreement. "Bannok let's get everything you need to get this done signed so I can take them to the Manor. Also, do I need to do anything to make sure the wards at the Manor doesn't refuse them entry?" 

"You will need to go to the Manor first and put their names in the book allowing people entry, the Head house-elf can tell you where the book is and take you to it. I only need one signature from you, Mr. Potter. Might I also suggest after you all get situated at the Manor, you should take Ms. Granger to Carakkat Alley, it should be safe enough for you two as long as you have portkeys on you at _all_ times. As well as you don't go every day or get into a routine when you do go."

Harry grinned "Awesome, that means 'Mione won't kill me from keeping her from a bookstore." Hermione made a noise of protest and slapped the back of his head for that. Harry pouted and rubbed his head. "Also, I kinda wanna introduce ‘Mione to the five people that helped me the last few days, I think you'll like a few of them at least." 

Harry quickly signed the paperwork. "Will I be able to floo back here or do I have to come from the Lodge? Also, what do I do to activate the portkey in my ring?"

Bannok handed Harry a bracelet. "This will take you to my office, my assistant is already waiting there for your arrival back. Activation is 'Bannok, Gringotts'. As for the ring's portkey," Bannok looked at the paperwork he had with him. "All you need to do is say '_Dracones sunt amoris, sunt vita dracones_' It's Latin for 'Dragons are love, Dragons are Life' your ancestors were odd." 

Harry nodded in thanks, a bit amused at what Bannok said. He made sure Katara and Salazar were secure against him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said, "_Dracones sunt amoris, sunt vita dracones_" He felt himself start to spin uncontrollably when it abruptly stopped and he fell onto his ass. He opened his eyes and stared up at the gate he landed in front of. On the gate was a statue that looked like a lion was sleeping in the middle of it.

He walked and stopped right in front of the statue. He gently touched the top of the sleeping lion, before he could react the head moved and pricked his hand. The gate opened and a house-elf appeared in front of him. 

"Master! You's come home. I is Halbey, the Head house-elf." 

"Oh, er… Hello, Halbey. Nice to meet you." Harry replied, "Can you show me where the book to allow people entry is? Also, my friend and her parents will be staying with us for the summer if not longer. I've only ever met one other house-elf, would it be possible for my friend Hermione and me to sit down with you and learn about your culture?"

"Of course Master, we's be happy to! I can pop us to the book room Master Harry." 

Harry nodded, smiling a little uneasy at being called 'Master' but feeling like it wasn't a good idea to make a big deal about it right this moment. Halbey grabbed Harry's hand and popped into a room with a fireplace but no door. In the room was a desk with one book sitting on it. Harry looked at the book, it was red with a moving picture of a lion cuddling with a blue and white dragon. He lightly touched the picture thinking it was beautiful. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and started flipping the book to the page that was last written on. The last entry in the book was Dumbledore.

There were two columns in the book, one for entry and one for no entry. When Harry marked Dumbledore as no entry the mark for entry disappeared, making Harry relax a bit. He quickly wrote down all the Granger's names and marked them for entry.

"Alright Halbey, am I able to portkey from this room? " 

"No Master, I's take you to portkey safe room." Halbey quickly popped Harry to a room that was red and gold, showing a Gryffindor had decorated it. 

"Thank you, Halbey. Should I take my trunk to my room first or should I wait until I get back? Also, would it be possible to get shown to the kitchen when I get back?" 

"Master I's can take you's belongings to you's room. I's can have kitchen house-elves to prepare you foods while you are away?"

Harry nodded as he handed over the shrunken trunk, along with Katara and Salazar so they could rest. "Thank you Halbey. I will be back soon with our guests. When do you think we could sit down and learn about your culture? Also, I would like to meet the others as well." 

"After you eats Master. We's will be less busy then."

"Thank you Halbey. _Bannok, Gringotts_." Harry was once again spinning wildly around, when the spinning stopped he landed on his backside again. While Harry groaned on the floor he heard someone cackling nearby. Harry looked around and saw that it was Griphook.

"Hello Griphook, it's been a while," Harry said.

Griphook looked startled, "You remember me, Mr. Potter? It's been three years since we met."

"It was my first time visiting Gringotts. I tried to memorize everything, I was so excited and nervous that day." 

Griphook just looked at Harry puzzled. "Bannok is waiting for you. This way." he eventually said walking out of Bannok's office. Harry hurried to keep up. It didn't take more than a few minutes to get to the meeting room from Bannok’s office. 

Griphook knocked on the door and after motioning for Harry to go into the room, he left. 


End file.
